the Great Ape War
by chaos evans
Summary: A alternate universe where the Lawgiver lives and Sullivan dies. Inspired by Boom! Studios Planet of the Apes comic books.
1. Chapter 1

**Planet of the Apes Alternate Universe where the Lawgiver lives and Sullivan DIES! Inspired by Boom**! **Studios Planet of the Apes Comic Books.**

**Chapter One**

**Sullivan's Death**

It was late at night in Mak all the ape citizens where asleep except the gorilla police force that was on the night patrol. The humans of Southtown A.K.A."Skintown." were up patiently awaiting for news of the Mayor Sullivan. An hour ago she started her contractions ,but she was a month early! Word gat around pretty quick in Southtown. The only people who didn't know were the apes. They rarely pay attention to human problems. The only apes that would care are Sullivan's adopted Grandfather the Lawgiver and her sister"Alaya." but they didn't even know Sullivan was pregnant not because she didn't want them to know, but she really didn't care if they did. Now she was fighting not only for her life, but the life of her unborn child.

* * *

" Aaaaaaaaagggghhhh! " Sullivan was screaming in pain trying not to pass out. Sweat was pouring from all over her body.

"Push, Sully, Push!" Bako was saying to Sullivan. He was beside her bed holding her hand which was extremely hard to do, it was like arm wrestling a hairless , skinny gorilla . The midwife was trying her best to make Sullivan comfortable, but to no avail. There was too much blood, the good news was that they could now see the baby's crown.

"One more big push Sullivan ." The midwife was instructing Sullivan from in front of the bed, ready to help the infant come into the world. "O no! Sullivan stop". The umbilical cord was wrapped around the neck three times. Quickly the midwife unwrapped the umbilical cord as fast as she , could without hurting the baby.

"OK, Sullivan push as hard as you can." The midwife said, with relief written all over her face, but they both knew that the danger was far from over. Using the last of her strength for that one push. The baby finally came out, covered in blood and vernix(The waxy white substance).

"Bako, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The midwife and Bako looked exhausted, but not as exhausted as Sullivan was.

" I would be honored." Bako reached for the pair of scissor on the metal tray beside the bed and then cut the umbilical cord. The midwife than wrapped the baby in a brown blanket and handed the child to Sullivan.

" It's a boy Mayor Sullivan." The midwife joyously said, she than went to stop the bleeding.

"He is so beautiful." Even tho she was covered in blood, sweat and tears Sullivan never looked more happy in her life. Than, with no warning what so ever, Sullivan screamed so loud that Bako and the midwife had to cover their ears so that their ear drums won't burst.

"What's wrong Sullivan?" Bako asked

The midwife quickly took the baby boy from his mother to safely bring him to a crib in the corner of the room. She than went right back to Sullivan to see what was wrong.

"It hurts!" Sullivan screamed at Bako. The midwife gasped, there was blood all over the floor.

"Bako, bring me the metal tray over there!" Bako ran over to where she was pointing, grabbed the tray, and brot it to her. She grabbed a tool that had a curved blade at the end, she went to work right away, trying to stop the bleeding. Bako went beside Sullivan to hold her hand.

"Come on Sully, you can make it." Bako was telling Sullivan.

The midwife tried her best to stop the bleeding, but it was not enough. As Sullivan bleed to death, she looked over to where her baby boy was asleep in the crib, tears running down her face as she slowly closes her eyes for the last time.

"Nooo, Sully you can't die, your son needs you, Southtown needs you!" Bako snapped, he tried not to cry, to be strong for the both of them.

The midwife called the time of death, her face was like a stone statue as she placed the blanket over Sullivan's lifeless bady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two The Child**

**Two days after Sullivan's death.**

At the City Tree (the center of Mak where the apes make all the official government laws, documents, ect.) the Lawgiver , Sullivan's adopted orangatain grandfather wearing an redish orange suit was in his private office reading some reports of human workers not coming into work at the factories, offices, farms, even the humans that worked in the City Tree were not here today, including Vandy the old, human, male was not here. He never missed a day of work before. The Lawgiver was starting to get weary, normally the humans would tell their employers why they where on strike.

"Maybe I should go talk with Sully. The humans do look to her for guidance, surly she will know why they are not working." the Lawgiver was scratching his chin when, Alaya, his adopted chimpanzee granddaughter suddenly came walking through the massive fifteen feet hand-made double doors.

"Why are the humans not working today?" asked Alaya, her voice didn't really have any emotion in it, like not truly caring about the humans, but instead annoyed that all the work was being slowed down by some filthy, ungrateful humans. Did they not know hard-working apes, who have families to feed, were being hurt by the slow production.

"I don't know Alaya. I was just about to go see Sully and ask her that," part of the Lawgiver really just wanted to see his granddaughter again, it has been so long since he seen her. "Would you like to come along with me to Southtown?"

"Hmmm, I will go see what all this nonsense is all about," she did not fool him, he knew she wanted to see Sully just as much as he did. The Lawgiver rang a bell on his desk then a chimpanzee servant wearing a butler outfit came fast-walking through the double doors ready to do any task the Lawgiver gave him.

"Archos tell the driver to get my horse and carriage ready, Alaya and me are going to Southtown." Archos looked shocked that the Lawgiver would go to such a place like Skintown.

"Yes, your majesty." He gave both a quick bow and went right away outside to do his job.

* * *

**The west side of Southtown "A.K.A Skintown"**

The whole place was like a ghost town, nobody was on the streets as the Lawgiver's carriage and gorilla escort rode through in silence.

"Grandfather, where are all the humans?" Alaya was looking out of the carriage window with a grim face.

"I don't know Alaya, but I'm sure they are somewhere around here." The Lawgiver was setting down reading the The Daily Ape, one article was particularly interesting to him. It was about a gorilla found out at sea in a small canoo. He was severely dehydrated and delusional. According to the doctor that treated the poor ape, the gorilla was speaking in tongues. He kept saying the same thing over and over again" _Yo necesito agua_!" the doctor said because he had no water for days, the ape could not think clearly about what he was saying. Sadly he died the next day.

"Lawgiver, we have arrived at Sullivan's house "the gorilla driver said as he slowly stopped the horses in front of an old two-story building that looked like it really needed some work done to it. One of the gorilla escorts came to open the carriage door. Alaya was the first to come out, the gorilla held out his massive hand to help her get out of the carriage. The Lawgiver soon after came out, but refused the help. He might be old , but he still had his pride. He walked up to the wooden door, knocked on it three times, and waited for somebody to answer.

"Who's there?" a female voice that he did not recognize said from behind the door.

"The Lawgiver, madam and my granddaughter, Alaya. We have come here to see Sullivan." the Lawgiver replied trying to sound as kind and dignified as possible. A second later they heard what sounded like a lock being turned, and the door opened to reveal a female human, she looked to be in her mid forties, wearing all white. Her eyes were red like she had been crying recently.

"Mayer Sullivan, i-is no longer here with us, Sir." she choked on the words like she wished it was not true.

"Well then could you tell us where we may find her?" The woman was no longer able to look at him. Her eyes went straight down no longer looking at any thing, but the ground.

"You missunderstood me Sir, Mayer Sullivan is dead." The Lawgiver's face turned a ghostly white, unable to believe what she just said.

**"What do you mean she's dead!"** Alaya looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The lawgiver had never heard her scream that loud before. You could see the anger in her eyes.**" And who the hell are you!"**

" I'm s-sorry, ma'am. I'm Marie, I was Sullivan's employee, but I'm here to help Bako take care of Sullivan's child." this was the first time the Lawgiver heard about Sullivan having a child.

"Ma'am, did you just said that Sullivan has a child?" The Lawgiver wanted to know how Sully died, but he also wanted to know if she had a child. Alaya was just standing there, the news of Sullivan having a child must have put her over the edge, her brain simply could not process all this news at once.

"Yes Sir, a boy, she died giving birth to him." The woman looked like she was having trouble as well as with Sullivan's death.

"May we see him?" he wanted to see his new great-grandson, to know that every thing this woman was telling them was true or not, but he really thought she was being truthfull.

"Yes, you may." Marie moved to the side, opening the door a little wider for them. The Lawgiver went in first then Alaya, after she came back to reality, came right behind him. The lawgiver looked around his surroundings as the three of them walked through the house. He saw some interesting items like a vase that was hand-made and looked like a rainbow was wraped around it, then he saw on the wall an old painting of a young, male, human that was wearing all blue clothing, and as they walked down th hall there were weapons on the wall.

They finally made it to the end of the hall where a big door that looked like it was made out of solid oak, was at. Marie opened the door, she walked in first then the Lawgiver and Alaya. The room was a large nursery that had every thing a growing child needed. The lawgiver saw the crib in the corner, hearing a soft cuing sound, he went straight over to it. Looking down he saw in his opinion, the most beautiful child he had ever seen. The child had brown hair a little long for his age, blue eyes, and the cutest face. Alaya came over to look at him, as the child gave her a small smile followed by a cuing sound, Alaya gave him a smile in return.

**"Why are you here?"** the Lawgiver and Alaya turned their heads to see a large, mucular, man standing outside the door. He looked so angry towards them that one of his veins could be seen on his head.

"Let me guess you must be Bako, right." said the lawgiver, he was not going to let this man intimidate him no matter who he is or was in the past.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, please review.**


End file.
